Death End?
by RyuzakiRyuuga
Summary: Benarkah kematian adalah akhir? / SasuSaku Fanfic / Read first / Chapter 1 published : "Polaroid". RnR?


Chapter 1 : Polaroid

Death. End? © **RyuzakiRyuuga**

Naruto and Characters © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**W**a**r**n**i**n**g** : OOC, Typos, bad plot, cliche, etc.

.

.

_"Death.__"_

_"Are you sure it is the end? Of everything? Of you?"_

_"I don't know.'_

.

.

.

Mati. Meninggal. Tewas. Wafat.

Empat kata yang berbeda. Empat kata yang berbeda dengan arti yang sama. Yang jadi pertanyaan,

Apa itu mati? Apa itu meninggal? Wafat? Bagaimana pula dengan tewas?

Akhir dari hidup seorangkah?

Kalaupun akhir, akhir dalam artian apa?

Aku bertanya-tanya apa benar mati itu adalah akhir. Orang-orang berkata "iya", ketika seseorang meninggal maka semua hal berakhir untuknya. Menurut mereka, ketika seseorang dibunuh dan mati maka dia akan pergi. Menurut mereka, ketika seseorang sakit parah dan mati dia juga akan pergi. Ketika seseorang meninggal, jiwanya pergi, tubuhnya dikubur, dan lama kelamaan akan hilang ditelan alam.

Tak ada satupun tersisa.

Mungkin kenangan. Tapi kenangan hanyalah kenangan. Sesuatu yang sudah terjadi, dan tak akan bisa diulang maupun terjadi lagi.

Pergi kemana? Surga? Neraka? Atau bisa saja tak pergi kemana-mana. Mereka hanya mati. Seperti itu.

Bagaimana rasanya?

Ada yang bilang mati itu damai, ada juga yang bilang rasanya luar biasa menyakitkan ketika nyawamu berpisah dari tubuhmu. Benarkah?

Tidak tahu.

Nyatanya tak ada satupun dari kita yang_ mati_.

Kalaupun ada yang pernah merasakan 'mati' dan menyatakan dirinya melihat batas antara dunia fana dan dunia sana, faktanya dia tak benar-benar mati. Dia mati untuk sesaat, dan hidup lagi.

Hal-hal itu melingkari pikiranku setiap detik. Menyiksa batinku siang dan malam. Aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin merasakannya. Sekian lama aku berharap aku bisa pergi, karena bagiku hidup itu seperti neraka. Mati itu mungkin surga.

_Mungkin._

Aku tak tahu benar atau tidak, tapi aku ingin.

.

.

.

.

"Saku, ayo turun."

Aku masih terdiam di tempatku. Suara vokalis Coldplay masih terdengar dengan volume rendah lewat headset yang kupakai. Mataku terpaku menatap pandangan di balik kaca mobil di samping kursi yang kududuki.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

Akhirnya aku menolehkan pandangan ke arah kaca supir yang sudah diturunkan setengahnya. Kepala Kaa-_san_ yang dengan rambutnya yang berwarna golden dan diikat setengah menyembul ke dalam mobil. Wajahnya letih setelah bergantian menyetir dengan Tou-_san_ berjam-jam lamanya. Aku tahu dia memanggilku dari tadi, tapi aku sibuk memandang rumah besar di luar dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ayo turun dan bantu Kaa-_san_ mengeluarkan koper-koper di bagasi." Dia mengeluarkan kepalanya lagi dan menuju ke bagasi mobil di belakang.

Aku melepaskan headset yang menempel ditelingaku dan menjejalkannya di saku celana jeans. Turun dari mobil, aku menyusul ke belakang mobil.

"Tou-_san_ mana?"

Tangan ibuku mengorek-ngorek dibalik beberapa koper yang ada di bagasi. Matanya bingung. "Ayahmu sudah masuk ke dalam tadi. Koper-koper yang besar juga sudah dibawa olehnya." Aku mengangguk pelan dan meraih koper berukuran sedang yang berisi barang-barang milikku.

"Saku?"

"Hm?"

"Kau lihat tas kulit cokelat punya Kaa-_san_ tidak? Kau tahu 'kan yang mana? Sepertinya tidak ada di bagasi," raut wajahnya masih bingung. Aku memutar bola mataku. Dia bahkan baru berusia di awal empat puluhannya dan sudah sepikun itu?

"Ada di kursi belakang, Kaa-_san_. Semalam Kaa-_san_ sendiri yang menyuruhku menyimpannya disitu."

Ibuku terkekeh pelan. "Oh iya, ya. Kalau begitu, kau masuk saja duluan Sakura. Kaa-_san_ akan menyusul."

Aku kembali mengangguk tanpa suara. "Dan bilang ayahmu segera kembali kesini. Masih banyak barang yang harus dibawa masuk!"

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku menyeberangi halaman luas yang kini ditumbuhi rumput liar. Ada jalan setapak kecil yang terbuat dari beton yang menuju langsung ke depan rumah baru kami. Mataku menerawang ke pemandangan didepanku.

Rumah itu tidak jelek. Bagus malah, sangat bagus. Berlantai dua dan berukuran besar. Rumah ini terlihat seperti rumah yang dimiliki orang-orang kaya dan harusnya menjadi warisan berharga untuk diturunkan kepada anak cucu mereka. Dinding luar disusun dari bata cokelat yang disusun dengan ahli dan menurutku sangat berseni. Entahlah, aku juga tak paham soal seni. Yang jelas sangat menarik. Dan dilihat dari luar, sepertinya rumah ini terlalu besar hanya untuk ditempati tiga orang.

Salahkan ayahku, sepertinya dia begitu terobsesi dengan sesuatu yang aneh seperti ini. Menurutnya rumah mewah dipinggiran kota yang sejuk ini bagus untuk perkembanganku. Perlu diingat meskipun aku bilang ini rumah yang bagus, bukan berarti aku suka dan harus melompat-lompat sepeeti gadis remaja yang senang bisa pindah rumah di rumah mewah dengan halaman yang luas dan rindang. Aku juga tak bilang aku tidak suka, hanya saja aku tak begitu peduli.

Setelah kakiku masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, barulah aku benar-benar yakin kalau rumah ini memang terlalu besar untuk tiga orang. Apalagi dua diantaranya sibuk, dan kalau aku ke sekolah nanti apa yang terjadi?

Mataku menangkap Tou-_san_ yang sedang memusatkan konsentrasinya di jendela besar di sudut ruang tamu.

"Tou-_san_?"

"Hm? Jendela ini bagus sekali bukan, Sakura? Benar-benar dibuat dengan kayu yang berkualitas tinggi." Gumamnya sambil menggosok-gosok dagu dengan tangan. Dia belum memandangku. Kedua matanya sibuk berkutat dengan kusen jendela jendela besar di sudut ruang tamu.

"Tou-san?"

"Hm?" Dia belum memandangku. Dia masih menatap kusen jendela seakan-akan detik kemudian jendela itu bisa berbicara bahkan mungkin menelannya.

"Kaa_-san_ masih menunggu di mobil, katanya masih ada barang harus diambil."

Dia memandangku dan tersenyum sambil menghela nafas panjang. Kedua sudut matanya tertarik dan sepertinya dia kelihatan begitu bahagia.

"Baiklah. Kau sendiri saja disini bisa 'kan?"

"Iya,"

Dia mengangguk dan melangkah ke luar ke pintu masih dengan senyum riang di bibirnya.

Menghela nafas pelan aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sofa krem yang empuk. Mataku kembali menyapu ruang tamu yang luas. Bahkan lebih luas daripada ruang keluarga kami di Suna. Ruangan ini toh sudah lumayan berbeda dari yang sebelumnya kulihat di foto-foto sebelum aku dan keluargaku pindah kesini.

Di foto, ruang ini, bukan, rumah ini sangat kosong. Dan hampa. Ada kesan yang aneh menurutku entah karena rumah ini sudah lumayan berumur atau bagaimana. Saat melihat foto-foto ruangan dalam rumah baru yang akan kami tempati, mungkin akulah yang paling pasif. Ibu dan ayahku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan rumah besar ini.

Bukannya aku tak suka, aku hanya tak peduli.

Sekarang rumah berlantai dua ini sudah terisi barang-barang milik keluarga. Dua hari sebelumnya ayahku sudah memindahkan segala furniture dari rumah lama kami di Suna, ke sini. Konoha.

Kota yang asing. Cuacanya begitu berbeda dengan Suna yang panas. Mungkin cuaca di Konoha bisa jadi nilai plus kepindahanku kesini. Sepanjang perjalanan kesini aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari hijau dan sejuknya Konoha. Apalagi tempat tinggalku yang baru terletak di kawasan yang lumayan privat, kalau bisa dibilang. Rumah-rumah disini terletak berjauhan dengan halaman dan jalan masuk yang luas dan panjang.

Ibu dan ayahku kembali masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dengan beberapa tas di tangan. Meskipun kelihatan lelah, aku bisa dengan jelas melihat kalau mereka senang bisa pindah kesini.

"Sakura? Kukira kau sudah masuk ke kamarmu?" Ibuku bertanya. Satu tangannya menyapu peluh di kening. Detik kemudian dia bergabung dengan ayah yang sudah pebih dulu mengamankan dirinya di sofa tepat diseberangku.

Aku memandang mereka dengan kening yang terangkat sebelah.

"Aku tak tahu kamarku yang mana," aku mengeluarkan iPod dan mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas sofa.

"Lantai dua. Tepat di samping ruang tengah yang masih kosong. Nanti saja kita pikir mau diapakan. Bukannya kemarin kau sudah lihat di foto, Sakura?"

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau kalian?"

Aku memandang ayahku yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya dan hampir tertidur di sofa.

"Lantai satu. Kau bisa melihatnya dari sini," ujar ibuku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melihat ke arah kamar yang dimaksudkan.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Kaa-_san_. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Wajahnya penuh harap. Dia tahu aku tak terlalu antusias dengan semua ini. Aku mencoba membalas senyumnya.

Dia membuka mulutnya dan kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura? Sempurna, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum tipis sambil memandang wajahnya yang letih namun bahagia itu. "Aku suka rumahnya. Tapi," aku terdiam.

"Tapi apa?" alisnya berkerut.

"Rumah ini aneh,"

Dia memandangku seolah-olah ada kepala tambahan yang baru saja muncul ditubuhku. Kemudian tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kurasa kau berkata begitu karena rumah ini sudah cukup tua, Saku." Terang ibuku setelah tawanya mereda. Aku memberengut melihatnya tadi menertawakanku.

"Seberapa tua?"

"Hmm.. Setahuku rumah ini dibangun sekitar 1930an. Seharusnya kau senang kita tinggal yang bersejarah seperti ini,"

Aku berpikir.

Untuk rumah yang berumur delapan puluh tahun tempat ini sangat terawat. Menyeramkan iya, tapi sama sekali tak kelihatan seperti rumah yang hampir seabad umurnya. Mungkin hanya modelnya yang tak biasa.

"Aku mau keatas."

Dengan malas aku menyeret koper ke tangga besar berlapis karpet merah yang menuju ke lantai atas. Mataku melihat ruang kosong di lantai dua ini, dan benar-benar kosong. Tak ada apa-apa disitu. Kurasa ayah akan menggunakannya sebagai ruang kerjanya nanti.

Langkah kakiku berhenti di depan pintu mahogani dan tanganku terulur membukanya perlahan. Aku pun melangkah masuk sebelum kembali menutup. pintu.

Di sudut ruangan terletak kardus-kardus yang berisi barang milikku yang dibawa duluan dari Suna. Ranjang berukuran queen size terletak di sisi lain ruangan. Koper yang sedari ku pegang aku taruh disamping kardus yang bertuliskan 'buku dan kaset'.

Aku memandang lagi ke sekeliling. Kakiku kemudian melangkah ke arah jendela besar di samping ranjang. Tanganku merogoh kantong dan mengeluarkan iPod beserta headset. Kupasang lagi headset dan memutar lagu yang tadi sempat di-_pause_.

Hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk kewat jendela ini, karena tepat disampingnya ada pohon besar yang rindang. Dahan-dahannya membuat bayangan di sekitar halaman.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sejuk.

Nilai plusku untuk tempat ini bertambah. Aku suka kamar ini.

Tapi rasa bersalah kembali memenuhi dadaku. Sebenarnya kami tak perlu pindah sejauh ini. Apalagi hanya karena aku.

Diriku.

Aku teringat perkataan Kaa-_san_ tadi tentang rumah ini yang bersejarah. Orang tuaku memang begitu, suka denganhal-hal yang berbau historis. Terutama ayahku, mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai profesor sekaligus dosen. Lain dengan ibuku yang seorang dokter. Tetap saja dia suka rumah ini dan keadaan sekitarnya, begitu juga kota ini.

Menurut mereka berdua, lingkungan ini bisa membantuku. Membantuku supaya sadar kalau masih banyak hal yang pantas dinikmati di dunia ini.

Aku sayang orang tuaku. Tapi ada saat dimana mereka begitu peduli. Terlalu peduli. Dari hal yang remeh hingga saat dimana aku hampir mati.

Itu wajar, mereka adalah orangtua dari seorang anak tunggal.

Ibuku pernah jatuh sakit melihat percobaan bunuh diri yang kulakukan. Dan itu bukan hanya sekali. Mereka menjadi paranoid, dan berusaha menjauhkan segala hal yang menurut mereka bisa membuatku tertarik untuk mencabut nyawaku sekali lagi.

Menarik nafas panjang aku memutuskan merapikan buku-buku dan kasetku lebih dulu. Untungnya, di kamar ini ada rak buku yang ditempel dengan dinding. Sepertinya pemilik sebelumnya memutuskan hal-hal seperti merusak dinding hanya melepas rak buku tak begitu penting. Rak ini lumayan besar untuk menampung koleksi novel dan filmku dengan beberapa bagian yang berlaci.

Aku terbatuk pelan.

Sialan.

Begitu banyak debu disini.

"Seberapa lama sih rumah ini ditinggal?" Gerutuku pelan.

Tanganku bergerak membuka laci. Hanya ada dua laci di rak ini. Satunya kosong dan berdebu. Lainnya juga begitu. Tapi ada yang menarik perhatianku. Alisku mengernyit sebelah.

Milik siapa?

Itu sebuah foto polaroid yang sedikit berdebu.

Tanganku terjulur mengambil benda itu dan membersihkan debu yang tertempel si permukaannya.

Dan aku terdiam.

Seorang laki-laki seumurku. Posenya berdiri, dengan punggung yang disandarkan di dinding. Sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam jeans sebelahnya lagi terletak bebas disisi tubuhnya. Dia memakai sweater biru dongker polos.

Boleh kubilang kalau dia itu laki-laki paling menarik yang pernah kulihat? Mungkin secara tidak langsung, tapi saja dia itu...

Rambut ravennya yang gelap ditata spike di bagian belakang. Aku bisa bilang begitu karena wajahnya yang pucat sedikit berpaling ke arah kiri. Tapi aku tetap bisa melihat lekuk wajahnya yang misterius namun hampir sempurna. Alisnya, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang menyeringai tipis. Yang paling menarik mungkin matanya. Hitam kelam, menambah kesan misterius untuknya.

Tanpa sadar, detak jantungku bertambah cepat.

Aku membalik foto itu.

Ada tulisan. Dan hanya dua huruf.

**U.S**

Inisialkah?

Siapa dia?

.

.

.

.

Read, review, follow, and fave dearest reader?

Love ya,

-RyuzakiRyuuga-


End file.
